The Gigantoplex
The Gigantoplex is a megaplex movie theatre located at the Galleria Mall. It's considered to be one of the more "cool" places to work at in the mall. As the mall's main (and likely only) movie theater, the Gigantoplex is the site of many dates. Often, when teens go on a date, they end up seeing a movie here. In addition to being the site of many dates, the theater is also rather easy to sneak into. While Jonesy is predominantly the one who knows ways into the theater, other teenagers such as Griffin have been revealed to also know secret ways in. As a result, frequently teens sneak into the theaters when short of cash, although Ron and the theater staff do a fairly good job of catching teens that didn't pay for their tickets. Employees Usher The usher is the only character seen working here numerous times. He wears a red vest and white pants for his uniform, and he wears glasses as well. Said usher's first appearance was in "Deck the Mall," and oddly enough he first appeared outside the movie theater, picking up hockey gear from the Penalty Box. He is often seen in episodes where the teens get caught as the one who rousts them out, sometimes alone and sometimes working in tandem with Ron. The usher has never been given a name. Hiring Manager The hiring manager of the Gigantoplex has never been seen in person, but was shown interviewing Jonesy for a job in "Take This Job and Squeeze It," during which he flirted with her and tried asking her out on a date, but presumably rejected him. The hiring manager has never been given a name. Jonesy Garcia (former) Jonesy worked here in the episode "Out Of This World." He was used as a mascot to promote the release of a new sci-fi film that involved him wearing an ugly costume. Initially, he turned down the job, but he took it when he urgently needed money to pay back a debt. He was eventually fired for insulting the lineup by calling them "pillow-kissers." George Bickerson (former) George Bickerson got a job as an usher in "Bicker Me Not." In that episode, it was revealed that his first job was actually at the theater in the mall, back when it only had one screen, and that Gracie made him quit the job because she didn't consider it a "real" job. He eventually quits working here when he and Gracie reunite. Book Girl As of "Cheapskates," Book Girl is seen working here. Before this, her job was at Nice Cinnabuns. It is suggested that she has quit said job, although her reason for doing so is never stated. Trivia *Although Jonesy was unable to procure employment here in the pilot, he was able to get a job here in "Out Of This World". It was, admittedly, a demeaning seasonal job, but it was still a job nonetheless. *Quite frequently, the main six friends get thrown out for being disruptive. *The theater hosted a movie premiere in "Double Date" that Jonesy, Nikki, Julie, and Darth went to. The film in question was an obvious reference to a series of high-budget sci-fi blockbusters. *As of "All Pets Are Off," the theater has installed a ticket-dispensing machine called "Mr. Movie." *According to what George Bickerson said in "Bicker Me Not," the movie theater (and presumably the mall itself) has been around since at least the 1950s, since George mentioned having a job there back before he and Gracie got married (and he and Gracie have been married for at least fifty years). Category:Stores